REQUIEM FOR A JAFFA
by J. B. Tilton
Summary: Teal'c decides to leave the SGC and return to his home world.
1. Chapter 1

STARGATE SG-1

"REQUIEM FOR A JAFFA"

By J. B. Tilton

email:

Rating:

Disclaimer: "Stargate SG1" and all related characters and events are the property of MGM, except for those characters specifically created for this story. This is a work of fan fiction and no infringement of copyright is intended.

Teal'c decides to leave the SGC and return to his home world.

ONE

SG-1 came running out of the stargate. Major Carter was the first one through. She was out of breath and had a cut on her forehead that was still bleeding. Teal'c and Daniel were next. Finally, Jack came running through the gate.

"Close the gate," screamed Jack as he cleared the gate, "close it NOW!"

"Do it," ordered General Hammond in the control room.

The technician sitting at the control room flipped a switch and the iris which covered the stargate closed immediately. Several seconds later several "thuds" could be heard from the opposite side of the iris. General Hammond rushed out of the control room to check on his people.

"Are you all alright?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," gasped Sam, trying to catch her breath, "I think so. There were some Jaffa waiting for us when we got there."

"Jaffa?" questioned Hammond.

"Yes, sir," gasped Jack. "Teal'c said it looked like an advanced scouting party. Some of them are probably those red splotches on the other side of the iris right now."

"Okay," said Hammond. "I want Dr. Fraiser to check all of you out, then I want a full report."

"Yes, sir," responded Jack.

Dr. Fraiser checked them out and said their injuries were minor. She treated the cut on Sams' forehead then pronounced them all fit for duty. SG-1 then went to the briefing room to give their report to General Hammond.

Their report was pretty straight forward. They had gone to PX4193 to check it out. After arriving, they discovered several Jaffa were already there. When the Jaffa spotted them, Jack decided to get back to Earth. What had followed was a run for their lives for the Stargate. They had only barely managed to get through the gate before the Jaffa followed them.

"So, I guess we can cross PX4193 off of our list of friendly planets," said Hammond.

"Looks like it, sir," said Jack.

"Teal'c," said Hammond. "Colonel O'Neill said you thought it was an advanced scouting party of some sort. Any idea what the Jaffa were doing there?"

Teal'c didn't answer. He seemed to be lost in thought.

"Uh, Teal'c, buddy," Jack half whispered. "Not a good idea to keep generals waiting."

Teal'c seemed to come out of his daze. He looked around at the others gathered in the room.

"I apologize, General Hammond," he said.

"Are you okay, Teal'c?" asked Hammond.

"I am fine," responded Teal'c. "I believe they were an advanced scouting party for one of the system lords. The system lords often send such parties to inspect planets they plan to add to their areas of control."

"I see," said Hammond. "Well, I guess there's nothing else for us to do. You all get some rest. Colonel, a word, please."

"Colonel, is Teal'c alright?" asked Hammond after the others had left.

"I don't know, sir" said Jack. "He seemed fine on the planet. I'll speak to him and see if he's okay."

"Do that," said Hammond. "If there's something wrong with him, I need to know about it."

"Yes, sir," said Jack.

Jack left the conference room and went to look for Teal'c.


	2. Chapter 2

TWO

Jack found Teal'c in the mess hall. Hack got himself a cup of coffee and went over to the table where Teal'c was sitting.

"Hey, buddy," said Jack. "Mind if I join you?"

Teal'c simply nodded.

"How's it going?" asked Jack.

"As I informed General Hammond," said Teal'c, "I am fine."

"You sure?" asked Jack. "You don't seem quite yourself today."

"I do not understand, O'Neill," said Teal'c.

"During the debriefing," said Jack, "you were kind of spacey."

Teal'c looked at Jack with his "I-don't-know-what-that-means" look.

"Spacey, you know," said Jack. "Zoned out, not all there, off in la la land."

"If you are referring to my lapse of attention with General Hammond," said Teal'c, "I have apologized for that. I can assure you it will not happen again."

"You sure?" said Jack. "If there's anything bothering you - anything you'd like to get off your chest - I'm here for you."

"The offer is appreciated," said Teal'c. "But it is unnecessary."

"Okay," said Jack. "Just remember, the offer's open whenever you need it. Day or night, it doesn't matter."

"I shall remember that," said Teal'c.

Jack picked up his coffee cup and left Teal'cs' table. As he did, Sam and Daniel walked into the mess hall. Jack walked over to them.

"Sir, is Teal'c okay?" asked Sam. "It's not like him to drift off like that, especially during a debriefing."

"I know," said Jack. "He says he's okay, but something is on his mind. I don't think he's ready to talk about it just yet."

"Well," said Daniel, "it's probably best if we don't push him. I'm sure he'll tell us what's on his mind when he's ready."

"You're probably right, Daniel," said Sam. "I just hope he doesn't take too long. I'd hate to have him distracted during a crucial moment."

"I don't think that will happen," said Jack. "Drifting off during a meeting is one thing. Drifting off during combat is something else."

Teal'c kept to himself for most of the next couple of days. While not overly sociable to begin with, he was even more withdrawn than usual. When the others tried to talk with him or include him in their activities, he would excuse himself saying only that he was "occupied".

No one could tell if he was upset, depressed, or exactly what his state of mind was. Teal'c had always kept a tight rein on his emotions. Not even his brown eyes gave a hint to what was going on inside the big Jaffa.

Three days after returning from PX4193, Jack was passing by General Hammonds'' office. He glanced in through the window and saw Teal'c and the general involved in a conversation. Hammond seemed to be doing most of the talking. Jack couldn't hear what they were saying, but from Hammonds'' gestures, Jack was sure what he was doing. He seemed to be trying to change Teal'cs' mind about something.

Teal'c listened patiently to whatever Hammond was saying. Occasionally, he would say something, shaking his head "no" as he did. It seemed to Jack that Teal'c had made some sort of decision and no matter what Hammond said, Teal'c would not be dissuaded.

Finally, Hammond sighed. Jack knew that sigh. It meant that Hammond had finally exhausted all of his arguments. Hammond said something to Teal'c and the two shook hands.

Jack went to find Sam and Daniel. Whatever Teal'c and Hammond had been discussing, Jack was sure it would affect all of them. As he was heading down the corridor, he heard an announcement come over the loud speaker system.

"SG-1, please report to the conference room immediately."

Jack turned and headed back up the corridor. He decided that they would probably find out what was bothering Teal'c in the conference room. A small warning was going off in the back of Jacks' mind. He knew that whatever it was, he wasn't going to like it.

As he entered the conference room, he noticed that everyone else was already there. Sam and Daniel were already seated. Teal'c General Hammond stood at the head of the table.

"Colonel, good," said Hammond, "you're here. If you'll have a seat, Teal'c has something he wants to say."

Hammond took a seat next to Daniel and Jack sat down next to Sam. Teal'c remained standing.

"General Hammond has allowed me to be the one to tell you this," began Teal'c. "As my closest friends, I believe it is best if you hear this from me. Tomorrow I will be leaving for Chulack permanently. I believe I can best serve in our fight against the Goa'Uld from there."

No one spoke. They were all too stunned at Teal'cs' announcement to say a word.


	3. Chapter 3

THREE

"I've already accepted Teal'cs' resignation," said Hammond. "He'll be leaving in the morning."

"Just like that?" asked Jack finally. "No discussion, no pros and cons, no exchange of opinions? Just you're leaving and that's it?"

"Yes, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "It is best this way."

"This is nuts," said Jack. "Teal'c, how can you just leave like this? You're part of the team. You know, one for all and all for one and all that?"

"I must do as I feel best, O'Neill," said Teal'c.

Hammond knew there would be some discussion on the matter. For the moment, he felt it best that he just remained quiet and let Jack and the others get things out of their systems.

"Teal'c, have you thought this through?" asked Daniel. "If you go back to Chulack, you'll be hunted by the Gould. It's possible that even some of your own people will turn you in."

"Yes, Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "I have considered that. However, on our last mission, when we were fighting the Jaffa, I realized something. If I could convince the Jaffa that the Goa'Uld are false gods, they would then join us. Without the Jaffa, the Goa'Uld are nothing. I realized that I had to return to Chulack to convince them of that."

"Teal'c," said Sam, "you've tried to convince other Jaffa about the Gould before. You weren't always successful. What makes you think you'll be any more successful this time?"

"I do not know if I will be, Major Carter," said Teal'c. "But I must try. If enough will join me, it is possible that we can disrupt the system lords from the inside. Perhaps it will be enough to free some of those who suffer on Goa'Uld rule."

"Teal'c, you can't just leave," said Jack. "We need you here. You're a part of this team. We can't function like we're supposed to without you."

"I do not make this decision lightly, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "I have heard you say many times to others that each person must choose their own path. That each must serve where he will be the most effective."

"I don't say that," protested Jack. Then, almost sheepishly, he added, "do I?"

"Well," said Daniel, "not in so many words, Jack, but, yeah, you do. If Teal'c thinks he can be more effective on Chulack, I, for one, wish him the best. You will be missed around here, Teal'c."

"I wish you the best, too, Teal'c," said Sam. "I wish you weren't leaving, but if you think it's something you have to do, I can't see us standing in your way."

"And I shall miss you," said Teal'c.

Jack just looked at Teal'c. The two had become good friends over the past five years. They had risked their lives for each other on countless occasions. It wouldn't be easy to let the big Jaffa go. But Jack knew that once Teal'c set his mind to something, it was nearly impossible to change it.

"Well," said Jack, "don't stay away too long. I won't have anyone around here that I have to explain my jokes to."

"I will return when I can," said Teal'c. "Know that I take with me that which I have learned from each of you. Things which I believe have helped me to become a better person.

"Major Samantha Carter. When I served the Goa'Uld and worshiped them as gods, I thought females useful only for cooking, cleaning, and bearing the young. You have shown me that a female can possess the strength and courage of a male. And that a female can stand proudly at a males' side as an equal."

"Thank you, Teal'c," said Sam. "I appreciate that."

"Dr. Daniel Jackson," said Teal'c. "You are not a soldier as the rest here are. When I served the Goa'Uld, had I met you, I would not have considered you a worthy opponent. But you have shown me that even those who are not warriors can have honor. And that each can fight in their own way."

"There are different types of honor, Teal'c," said Daniel. "I'm just glad we had a chance to work together. I've learned a great deal from you, as well."

"General Hammond," said Teal'c, turning to the general. "When I served the Goa'Uld, I thought all leaders to be cruel, selfish, and uncaring. I believed this was the way to best lead those under my command. You have taught me that a leader can have compassion and concern for those he commands. And that a commander can be a friend as well as a commander to those he commands."

"Thank you, Teal'c," said Hammond. "It's been an honor serving with you."

Teal'c turned to Jack. Of those gathered in the room, Teal'c felt closest to Jack. The two were fellow warriors. He had come to look upon Jack as a kindred spirit.

"What did you learn from me?" asked Jack, uncomfortably. "Bad jokes and stubbornness?"

"You have taught me much, O'Neill," said Teal'c. "You have taught me that a man can lead others and still look upon them as equals. You have taught me that even when hope is gone, we must continue to fight. And you have taught me that an enemy can become closer than a friend. That he can become a Ch'Iil Tok - a brother.

"You have all taught me much. I shall take this and teach it to those who will join me. I will try to teach all my people these values. Now, I must prepare for my return to Chulack."

He bowed slightly to the group, then he left the room.

"That was quite an honor he paid to you, Jack," said Daniel, "when he called you Ch'Iil Tok. In Teal'cs' language there is no exact translation. But it actually means someone who's closer than a brother. It's rarely used."

"Let's not go getting all sappy now," said Jack. "Teal'cs' leaving and there's apparently nothing we can do about it. Let's just get on with things as best we can."

"I'll start looking for Teal'cs' replacement immediately," said Hammond. "Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

FOUR

Teal'c was nearly ready to leave. He once again wore his Jaffa uniform. He had explained to Jack that it would allow him to more easily move among the Jaffa and his own people. To gain converts to their cause.

Jack, being Jack, had insisted on throwing Teal'c a going away party. Initially, Teal'c had objected. Eventually he relented when he realized how intent Jack was on it. Jack was preparing to escort Teal'c to the party.

"We're going to miss you around here," said Jack.

"As will I," said Teal'c.

"You know, you can visit from time to time," said Jack. "And if there's ever anything you need, you only have to ask."

"Yes," said Teal'c. "General Hammond has already made that offer."

"No, I mean personally," said Jack. "If there's anything' and I mean anything; I can do, you let me know."

"Thank you, O'Neill," said Teal'c. I shall remember that."

Suddenly an alarm began to sound throughout the complex. Teal'c and Jack both recognized the alarm. It meant there was an incoming worm hole through the stargate.

"That's odd," said Jack. "No one is due to arrive here until this afternoon,."

They left Teal'cs' quarters and hurried to the control room for the stargate. Everyone else was already there when they arrived. Jack noticed that the worm hold had already been established.

"Colonel," said Hammond as they entered the room. "It seems SG-3 is on its' way home."

"I thought they weren't due back until this afternoon, sir?" asked Jack.

"They aren't," said Hammond. "Maybe they finished their mission earlier than expected."

The iris covering the stargate opened exposing the active worm hole. Everyone watched intently for SG-3 to emerge. As a safety precaution, security stood around the gate, weapons ready.

Nothing happened for a minute. Then, a single individual stepped out of the worm hole. He wasn't a member of SG-3. In fact, no one in the room recognized him. He was apparently human and was dressed in an Air Force dress uniform. The rank insignia on his shoulder identified him as a major.

The major looked around the room surveying everything. The security men stood ready if he proved a threat. The major looked up into the control room directly at General Hammond. He rendered the general a salute.

"General Hammond," said the major. "I am Major Steven Beckett. I have been sent to speak with you, sir. On a subject of vital importance to the Stargate project."

Hammond and the others moved from the control room to the gate room. Hammond stopped directly in front of Major Beckett.

"Major," said Hammond, "we were expecting SG-3."

"Yes, sir," said Beckett. "It was necessary to send their signal through so you'd open the iris. I didn't want to end up a splotch on the iris, as Colonel O'Neill would say."

He noticed Teal'c standing behind Hammond.

"Good," he said, "I'm not too late."

"What's going on here, Major?" demanded Hammond. "Who sent you here and what do you want?"

"If we could move to the conference room, sir," said Beckett, "I'll explain everything."

"No," said Hammond. "Not until I know who sent you and why you're here."

The major seemed to be thinking for a moment. Finally, he straightened himself.

"My name is Major Steven Beckett," he said, "team leader for SG-1. I was sent here by Major General Nicolas Brandt, commanding officer of the Stargate project. I was sent here from the year 2067."


	5. Chapter 5

FIVE

"You claim to be from the year 2067," said Hammond, after everyone had moved to the conference room. "That's quite a claim."

"Yes, sir," said Beckett. "You are aware that it is possible to put nine symbols into the coordinates for the stargate, not just seven."

"Yes," said Daniel. "We aren't exactly sure how it works. And we're not sure how to work eight coordinates, let alone nine."

"In my time," said Beckett, "our scientist recently learned how to use nine coordinates. Based largely, I'm told, on your research, Dr. Jackson."

"So, that's how you were able to come back in time," said Sam. "By using nine coordinates instead of seven."

"Yes," said Beckett. "We weren't sure if our calculations were correct, however. Since I'm here, it appears we were correct."

"You're claiming to be from 2067," repeated Hammond. "That's more than sixty years in the future. It's a little hard to swallow, Major."

"General," said Daniel, "we do know the stargate can allow us to travel in time. We did it when we went back to the past."

"I remember, Doctor," said Hammond. "Okay, Major. Suppose we buy this. It explains how you're here. What I want to know is why?"

"I think it has something to do with Teal'c, sir," said Sam. "When Major Beckett first arrived, he looked at Teal'c and said 'I'm not too late'. Too late for what, Major?"

"To stop Teal'c from making a tragic mistake," said Beckett. "Today is February seventeenth, isn't it?"

"Yes," said Hammond.

"Teal'c is on his way back to Chulack," said Beckett. "To try and convince other Jaffa to join him in your fight against the Goa'Uld."

"How do you know that?" demanded Jack.

"It's old news to me, Colonel," said Beckett. "Teal'c did return to Chulack. He was able to gather a surprising number of Jaffa to his cause."

"I have always believed there were many who believe as I do," said Teal'c.

"There are," said Beckett. "And there are more even now who are beginning to doubt that the Goa'Uld are gods. You're beginning to become a legend among the Jaffa, Teal'c. You're the Jaffa who defied his god and still lives. Your reputation will help gather many other Jaffa to your cause."

"Then I have made the correct choice," said Teal'c.

"No, Teal'c, you haven't," said Beckett. "a great deal of your legend stems from the fact that you're still alive. Because Apophos can't capture you and put an end to you. That's what is causing your legend to grow. It makes many of the Jaffa begin to doubt that the Goa'Uld are truly gods.

"But about a year after you leave, you decide to take a Goa'Uld mother ship. With it, you planned to strike against the system lords with the element of surprise. a mother ship would allow you to go to many planets and free the inhabitants from Goa'Uld rule. You and Jaffa with you tried to take Apophos' ship."

"You said they tried to take Apophos' ship," said Sam. "What happened?"

"There was a spy in their ranks," said Beckett. "One of the Jaffa told Apophos what they were planning. When Teal'c and the others boarded the ship, Apophos was waiting for them. None of them survived.

"Apophos paraded Teal'cs' body through the streets proclaiming himself the one, true god. The Jaffa rebellion ended that day. Even the ones who were undecided had to accept Apophos as a god. The system lords became even stronger than before."

"Then I shall not make that mistake," said Teal'c.

"You don't understand," said Beckett. "We never did learn who the spy was. No matter what you do, he'll alert the system lords to your plans. Any plan you have is doomed to failure before it begins.

"Teal'c, one of the main reasons that other Jaffa are beginning to believe that the Goa'Uld aren't gods is because they can't capture you. If they were truly gods, they should have already caught you. That's why so many Jaffa are beginning to have second thoughts."

"Then I shall seek out the traitor," said Teal'c, "so that he cannot betray us."

"And what if you can't?" asked Beckett. "What if you get the wrong person? What if there are more than one? What if it wasn't one of the Jaffa who joined you, but one of your own people? It's just too dangerous. Too much is at stake here for you to take that chance."

"What are you suggesting, Major?" asked Hammond.

"We think the best option," said Beckett, "is for Teal'c to remain here. The Goa'Uld can't get to Teal'c here. The longer he remains free, the better our chances of getting more Jaffa to join us."

"Hang on a second," interrupted Jack. "Let's rewind this thing just a second. How do we know any of this it true? Can you prove you're from the future? I'm the last one to want Teal'c to leave. But you can't expect us to take the word of someone who just shows up on our doorstep and claims he knows what's going to happen."

Major Beckett just smiled at Jack.

"Skeptical as always, Colonel," he said. "Just yesterday Teal'c called you, and forgive me if I mispronounce it, a Ch'Iil Tok: more than a brother."

"You pronounced it correctly," said Teal'c.

"How would I know that, Colonel?" asked Beckett. "Have you told anyone about that? Have any of you? I know it because, to me, it happened over sixty years ago."

"You could have this place bugged," said Jack.

"Or I could be a Goa'Uld spy," offered Beckett. "Only I don't have a symbiot. And you know good and well this place isn't bugged. I read it in your memoirs, Colonel. The ones you wrote after you retired from the military and the SGC. You wrote that when Teal'c called you that was . . . the second proudest day of your life."

"Second?" questioned Teal'c.

"No offense," said Jack, "but the proudest day was . . . the day my son was born."

"I understand," said Teal'c, remembering his own family.

"Teal'c," said Beckett, "you have to stay here. I believe you will one day return to Chulack and lead a Jaffa revolt against the system lords. But give it some more time. Let more Jaffa begin to doubt that the Goa'Uld are gods."

"Major," said Hammond, "despite what you said, Colonel O'Neill has a point. This is all quite a bit to take in. I agree it might be possible for you to move through time using the Stargate. But I need more than your word for all of this. I need some kind of proof."

"General," said Beckett, "may I speak to Colonel O'Neill privately for a minute?"

"I suppose so," said Hammond. "We'll be outside when you're finished."

Everyone except Jack and Beckett left the conference room.


	6. Chapter 6

SIX

"I asked them to leave," said Beckett, "to make this as easy as possible for you."

"Make what as easy as possible?" asked Jack.

"In your memoirs," said Beckett, "you said a lot of things. Many of which you had never told another living soul."

"So?" asked Jack.

"So," said Beckett, "if you never told anyone, how would I know about the day the two officers came to your home. To bring you to the Stargate project. You were sitting in your sons' room."

"That's not news," said Jack, stifling the lump in his throat at the mention of his son. "We had just lost him. I sat in there every day."

"Yes," said Beckett, "so you wrote in your memoirs. But this day was different. On this particular day you had a forty five in your hand. The same forty five that . . . well."

Jack just looked at Beckett. No one knew that. Not even his ex-wife. He hadn't told anyone about that day. How could Beckett know that?

"H . . . how . . . ?" stammered Jack.

"Your memoirs, Colonel," said Beckett. "You said this project was the only thing that kept you going after . . . your son was gone."

"I never told anyone that," choked Jack.

"I know," said Beckett. "That day in your sons' room, you felt as if there was no reason for you to go on with your life. Now, it's different, isn't it? You have Sam and Daniel and Teal'c. And General Hammond, of course. You still keep that forty five in the nightstand next to your bed. As a reminder of how close you almost came."

Jack just stared at Beckett again. Beckett was right. The forty five was in the nightstand next to his bed, just as Beckett said. It even had the same clip in it that had been in it when . . . .

"Colonel," said Beckett, "right now you're not ready to talk publicly about that portion of your life. I understand that. I'm sorry I had to bring it up. To bring up these memories. But one day you will be ready. That's how I know all of this. It's in your memoirs."

Jack looked at Beckett and thought about what he had said. Beckett knew things he shouldn't possibly be able to know. Things that no one should be able to know. Conceivably, if he did one day write his memoirs, all that could be in there.

Jack stood up and walked over to the door. He opened the door, then returned to his seat without saying a word. General Hammond and the others filed into the room and took their seats.

"Colonel?" questioned Hammond.

"General," said Jack, "I think we should believe him, sir. I can't explain why. Let's just say that what he had to say was very convincing."

Hammond looked at Jack then at Beckett.

"Major," said Hammond, "I'm not used to being out of the loop on things. But I trust Colonel O'Neills' judgement. If he feels we should trust you, I'm inclined to go along with his recommendation. What do you want us to do?"

"That's up to Teal'c, sir," said Beckett. "It's his decision."

"I will require some time to think the matter over, General," said Teal'c. "There is much for me to consider."

"I understand, Teal'c," said Hammond. "Take all the time you need. In the mean time, we'll make our guest comfortable."


	7. Chapter 7

SEVEN

"You've made the right decision, Teal'c," said Beckett, standing in front of the stargate. "By staying here, you'll allow us to gather even more Jaffa to our cause. We might just beat the system lords yet."

"I saw no other decision," said Teal'c. "You made a very persuasive argument. As with General Hammond, I, too, trust O'Neills' judgement. If he believes you are telling the truth, I cannot ignore the repercussions of my actions."

"General," said Beckett, turning to Hammond, "you have no idea what a thrill its' been to meet the first commanding officer of the SGC. In my time, your something of a legend."

"We appreciate all of your help, Major," said Hammond.

"Major Carter, Dr. Jackson," said Beckett, "you'll never know how much we've been able to accomplish because of the work you've done here."

"That's good to know," said Daniel.

"Thank you, Major," said Sam. "I've been wondering. How do you plan to get back to your own time?"

Beckett reached into his pocket and removed a small black box. The box had only a single button on it.

"Place this on the control console," said Beckett. "Push the button, and the gate will automatically open to the proper spacial and temporal coordinates."

Sam took the box and moved to the control room.

"Colonel O'Neill," said Beckett. "It's been a real honor, sir. Every SGC team leader strives to live up to the standards you're setting here now."

"Aw, shucks," said Jack, feigning humility, "'tweren't nothing."

"Teal'c," said Beckett, turning to the Jaffa. "I wish I could stay longer and get to know you better. In my time, there are no Jaffa helping us."

"Perhaps that will now change," said Teal'c.

"Maybe," said Beckett. "Well, I'd better be getting back to my own time. Again, thank you for everything."

He motioned to Sam who then pressed the button on Becketts' black box. She and the crew in the control room watched as the Stargate began to activate. One symbol after another locked into place until nine symbols were locked in. Then the Stargate opened, creating a worm hole between the present and the future. Beckett removed what looked like a car key alarm and pressed a button on it.

"We still have the iris in place in my time," he explained.

Then, Major Beckett walked up the ramp to the Stargate and disappeared into the worm hole. Almost immediately the worm hole closed and the Stargate shut down. At the same time, the black box shut down. Sam would learn later when she examined the box that it had self-destructed. She theorized that it was designed to do that so that the secret of time travel through the gate wouldn't be discovered prematurely.

"Well," said Jack, "we still have a party to go to. But instead of a going away party it's a glad you're staying party."

Everyone except Teal'c just laughed as they went to the mess hall.

Major Beckett stepped through the Stargate into the gate room. Other than the personnel, it looked remarkably like the one he had just left.

"Welcome back, Major," said a Major General standing in front of the gate.

"Mission accomplished, General Brandt," said Beckett. "I was able to convince Teal'c not to return to Chulack at that time."

"We know," said Brandt. "We've already identified several changes outside of the Cheyenne Mountain Complex. I've contacted the Pentagon. They're sending someone over in a couple of days to brief us. The power generated by the Stargate shielded us from the changes."

"I wonder what those changes will be?" wondered Beckett.

"One of them is waiting for you in the briefing room," said Brandt. "He arrived a couple of hours ago."

Beckett went immediately to the briefing room. There, a man waited for him. The man appeared to be very old. Deep lines crossed his face. His eyelids sagged just slightly. Yet, despite his advanced age, the bulging muscles of his arms testified that he must still possess amazing strength. The gold emblem of twin snakes he wore in his forehead glistened as brightly as it had the day it had been poured.

"Teal'c," whispered Beckett in surprise.

"Welcome back, Major Beckett," said Teal'c, smiling. "It is good to see you yet again. I believe you once said you wished to get to know me better. However, there was insufficient time then. I believe we have time now."

Beckett moved into the briefing room to shake hands with a man that had, to him, been dead for more than sixty years.

THE END


End file.
